My love life
by ChihayaBecky14
Summary: This Story about Mikan getting betrayed by her best friend and boyfriend so she leaves Gakuen Alice to go to Alice London where she makes new friends and a new boyfriend. She goes back to Gakuen Alice when she 16 and natsume tries to win her back but does he? OCXMikanxNatsume. The OC is called Yuko an very sexy boy
1. Chapter 1- Mikan before the change

Hi i am ChihayaBecky14

this is my first ever fanfiction so i really need review thank you i will try to post a chapter every week.

My Love Life!

Chapter 1 - Mikan before the change-

~Mikan's point of view~( Mikan's a 11 years old)

One day I was walking to mine and Natsume's Sakura tree (A Sakura tree is a Cherry Blossom tree in English.) It my favorite tree for two reasons, one because Sakura is my last name and it where my beloved boyfriend Natsume huuga confessed his love to me. I can still remember it like yesterday.

.

~FlashBack!~

i was sitting under my favorite tree eating my one and only favorite sweet called chocolate, i stop eating when I heard some soft snoring coming from the other side of the tree, so I went to see where the sounds where coming from. well guess what I found a cute snoring Natsume sleeping on the base of the tree. I thought while he was a sleep i'll stare at his handsome face but all of a sudden his beautiful crimson red eyes flung open. he scared me but i still said "Natsume kun you scared me!" Natsume just stared at me with a smirk on his face , oh how I love that smirk of his. "Natsume is anything wrong?" I said worriedly hoping he would just 'Hn' me off but he said the longest thing I every heard him say "Mikan I know this this is sudden but I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" I was so shocked all I could do was nod but i still couldn't shake this bad feeling that something wasn't right.

~FlashBack Ended~

Today I woke up really early but you know it strange for me because I usually wake up really late but I was feeling like something bad was about to happen. Well because I woke up really early I decided to go to my sakura tree, I looked up at the gloomy sky thinking it was going to rain so I started to run to the sakura tree just in case i got wet when i got to the Sakura tree, I stopped running and fell to my knee when I saw my beloved boyfriend Natsume Huuga kissing an other girl but she was not just any girl she was Luna my greatest rival and the main slut of the whole school. when I saw this It started to rain exactly when tears where rolling down my cheek, I was so hurt that I really needed my best friend Hotaru to comfort me. So I ran to Hotaru lab wanting to tell her what happen and for her to comfort me.

~5 Minutes Later AT Hotaru's Lab~

I knocked on Hotura's lab door. It slowly opened revealing a hotura look a like robot, it then said before i could say anything "Hotura is waiting for you." That shocked me a little bit because i usually have to sneak in but today i was aloud to walk in i kept thinking whats going on and it kinda scared me. I continued to walk into Hotura's like planned. When i got to Hotaru's Lab i saw an angry looking Ice Queen named Hotaru seeing that something was wrong i decided to ask "Hotura whats wro..." before i could finish what i was saying my best friend Hotaru slapped me across the face. "Mikan I don't know why i'm even friends with an a bitch like you and guess what sakura i slept with Natsume while you were dating." she started to punch and kick me before she could beat me to death I ran out of Hotaru's lab crying. I couldn't stand it anymore my 'Boyfriend' cheated on me with my 'Best friend' and rival it really broke my heart. I wanted to leave, there was one more thing i that to do. I ran into the school soaking wet and beaten with puffy red eyes, walking down the hallway to my uncle's office. (mikan unlce was high school head teacher also known as HSP) I got to my uncle's office and knocked on the door three times, then a voice from inside the room said "come in!"

thanks for reading i would like review


	2. Chapter 2 a poem to say sorry

hi this is ChihayaBecky14 i have writen a poem to say sorry you have to wait a little longer my love life part 2 sorry so please enjoy

this poem is about natsume and mikan. they get together but mikan dies and in the end natsume dies sorry if to sad i made it today

Natsume story

When I sleep at night, I dream all about you.

Remembering the night I told you that I loved you.

Hoping you love me back.

Your my sun even when it midnight.

The light of my life,

So let's stay together,

Alone forever,

Your my sunshine.

In my darkness

Waiting for you to come home.

Making me feel alone why did you have to go.

Leaving me here alone.

Please come back, please come back.

But i know you can't

Your my sun even when it midnight.

The light of my life,

So let's stay together,

Alone forever,

Your my sunshine.

In my darkness

I sit alone in the dark.

The light in my eyes has gone.

Crying myself to sleep

Imaging your face in my dreams.

I can't handle it anymore.

I have no one to love.

No life.

Now death.

You was my sun when it was midnight.

The light of my life gone,

So let's stay together,

Alone forever,

You was my sunshine.

In my darkness

I want to be together.

With you forever.

I join you in the darkness.

Together forever

Never for us to see the light again.

thank for reading enjoy and review


End file.
